


tord dies

by princelyPlutonium



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Serious, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyPlutonium/pseuds/princelyPlutonium
Summary: he dies
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

TORD: *dies*


	2. uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

tord: still dead


	3. wowee mayo posted a third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurhhhhhhghghghghhg

EDD: Wow, it's so weird to think about Tord being dead. i can't believe he was hiding that massive lab from us this whole time!  


TOM: yeah. how shocking. /s  


MATT: Well, at least we don't have to worry about any more giant robots coming out of nowhere!!!  


TORD: >:)  



End file.
